


Athena Black

by MadamKachow1778



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKachow1778/pseuds/MadamKachow1778
Summary: Athena Black, daughter of the notorious killer in Azkaban Sirius Black, is starting her third year at Hogwarts. After befriending Harry, Hermione and Ron during their quest to save the Philosophers Stone and helping Harry with the Chamber of Secrets, they now have to find out how to save Harry from Sirius Black. Only nine people know who Athena is. What happens when her secrets are revealed to the school?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# Athena Black

### Chapter One

###  It was a particularly warm day. Athena was packing her bags before meeting with Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. She glanced around the room she knew as home for two of twelve months. It was an odd room, before she knew about Hogwarts, she didn't know why red and gold banners with lions surrounded the room, but she was grateful that she had been accepted into Hogwarts to get her away from this dreadful place.   
  
She heard the footsteps coming towards her door before it opened revealing a tall man with black hair. "Morning Athena, are you almost ready? Kreacher's going to apparate you there," he said. "Yes Mr. Regulus. Just need to pack a few more things," Athena said. She liked him, he was familiar but more importantly, he was kind to her. He had a look of sorrow when he looked at her, of guilt. "I've told you Athena, call me Regulus, no mister in front of it," he groaned. "Sorry, sometimes I forget. I'll be down in a minute Regulus," Athena said. He turned and shut the door, leaving her there.   
  
She packed grabbed some of the books that were miscellaneously thrown around the room, opening a specific one and looking at the two worn pictures inside. One was of a baby boy with a beautiful red-headed woman and a handsome messy black-haired man in glasses. It was signed on the back. "Hope all is well, lots of love, Lily and James." The other was a picture of four men, no older than eighteen, standing together. The same messy black-haired man accompanied with a blonde boy, he was the shortest of all of them, a light brown-haired boy, he was the tallest of the group. The last one was a long dark-haired man. He had incredibly grey eyes. The back wasn't signed other than a date.   
  
Athena carried the pictures with her when she went to Hogwarts. There was a familiarity about three of the four men that she couldn't explain, so she summed it up to family that was no longer around and just kept the pictures tucked in her book. She closed the trunk, taking notice to the initials on the trunks before heading downstairs to leave. "She's not coming down. Write to me Athena. Be safe," Regulus said. "Of course. I'll write to you every week. Er- were you able to convince her to sign the Hogsmeade form?" "No, I couldn't sorry Athena. You should be going. Get settled and write to me when you make it to Hogwarts. I'll be looking out for the owl," Regulus said.   
  
She bid her goodbye and found Kreacher. He apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron and then left her. "Athena! You scared me," Hermione yelped. "Sorry. How're you," Athena asked. "Good, how're you? Have you seen Ron yet," Hermione asked. "I'm okay. I haven't yet. I've already got my stuff for the year. Where's Ron," Athena asked setting her trunk on the ground by the small table. "Downstairs. Talking all about Egypt to anyone who'll listen. Let's go down and see him," Hermione said, reaching for Athena's arm. "Yeah, I have some stuff to tell you, it's about you-know-who," Athena said. "Right, let's go quickly then," Hermione rushed them out the door and down the stairs.   
  
"Athena! When'd you get here dear," Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing to give her a hug. "Hi Mrs. Weasley. I just got in, Kreacher apparated us. Is Ron around," Athena asked. "Yes, that way," Mrs. Weasley pushed Athena in the direction of the youngest red-headed son before rushing away. "Thanks. Hey Ron. How was Egypt," Athena asked. Ron's face lit up and he began gushing about Egypt causing Hermione to mumble a "you had to ask?". "That's wonderful! Glad you had fun. Listen, I've got information about you-know-how," Athena whispered. "Shouldn't we wait so we can tell Harry," Ron asked. "Good call. I'll tell him tomorrow on the train," Athena let out a yawn and began looking around the building.   
  
That's when Athena saw them. The posters with Sirius Blacks laughing picture on them. The color in her face drained, causing the dark bags of exhaustion under her eyes to be more noticeable. She quickly got out of her seat and ripped a poster off the wall, rushing up the stairs to Hermione's room for her trunk. "Athena? Athena are you okay," Ron yelled after her. Ron and Hermione began chasing her up the stairs. She took a quick look at the picture, though she didn't need to, she had it memorized, before shoving it back into the book and locking her trunk.   
  
"Ron where's your dad," Athena frantically asked. "What? He's out with the twins. I expect he'll be back soon. Are you okay," Ron asked. "I need to talk to him." "Athena, you don't look so good. Sit on the bed, I'll get you when Mr. Weasley gets back," Hermione said. "What's going on? Why don't you talk to us, we might be able to help a little," Ron suggested. "Yeah, maybe. What do you know about this man," Athena asked, holding up the poster. "Not much. Dad says they don't know how he's broken out. Given everyone a scare. No one's ever been able to escape Azkaban before," Ron shrugged. "That's it? That's all you know," Athena asked. "Yeah. That's all dad told us."   
  
"Why? What's wrong with the picture Athena," Hermione asked. "I found a picture," Athena said, opening her trunk and pulling it out. She showed it to Hermione and Ron and they frowned. "It's a group of boys," Hermione said. "Look at the poster and look at the one with long hair," Athena said, handing the poster. Their faces mirrored each other, eyes wide and mouths open. "Wait, where'd you find this picture," Hermione asked. "In a book in the room I stay in. That's not all Hermione," Athena said. "What'd you mean that's not all," Ron asked. "The room I sleep in, the plaque on the door says Sirius Black," Athena said. They stayed silent. "So, you-"   
  
"I live where he lived."


	2. Chapter 2

"Athena, your last name is Black," Harry said when they saw him. He arrived late in the night. "I know my last name Harry, but there's thousands of Black's. I don't know anything about my family, I've lived with that vile woman my whole life," Athena hissed. "Sorry, you're right. It's okay Athena. I can help you find more out about your family," Harry offered.

"No, I'm sorry, just tired. If he's one of the worst prisoners, I'm not sure I want to know anything about who I could possibly be related too," Athena admitted. They were getting ready to leave. Athena had been up all night and she couldn't wait to sleep on the train. "Harry, could I talk to you for a moment," Mr. Weasley asked, calling Harry over. "I'll be back guys."

"What do you think this year will be like," Hermione asked. "I don't know. Who do you think will take Lockhart's place," Athena asked. "I hope it's not someone as loathsome as him. That man was horrible," said Ron. Hermione's face flushed a light pink. "It's alright Mione, we can't help who we fancy," Athena teased. "Oh be quiet," Hermione said. "Hopefully this year is a good year. I don't know how I'll survive if another thing happens. First the stone, then the chamber," Ron complained. "At least Harry's safe, right? I mean, there's been nothing major about you-know-who coming up," Athena said. "You said you had something," Hermione said. "Wait until we're on the train with Harry," Athena said.

"Wait for me for what," Harry asked. "I'll tell you on the train. We're getting ready to leave," Athena said. "What did dad want," Ron asked. "Train. C'mon, the cars are waiting outside," Harry said, leading the way. They had three cars outside and Athena was in a car with the twins while Hermione, Ron and Harry were in a car. "So Athena, how'd you sleep," George asked. "Didn't. Little annoying with Crookshanks hissing at Ron's door all night," Athena answered. "Ron's really mad at Crookshanks," Fred said. "Me too," Athena said. They spent the rest of the car ride talking about this and that until they got to the train station and went through the barrier.

They sat in a compartment with an man who was asleep against the window. "Do you smell that," Athena asked. "No, what is it," Harry asked. "I smell chocolate. The smell's really strong," Athena said. "I can't, can you Ron," Hermione asked. "No, sounds really good though," Ron answered. "Hm, well, the thing I've got to tell you about is about you-know-who," Athena said. "Wait, what about him," Ron asked pointing to the man. "He's asleep. So I heard Reg, the man I live with, he was talking with someone about you-know-who. Apparently he doesn't agree with what he's doing," Athena said. "Really? Did he mention anything helpful," Harry asked.

"Not really. Just that he's heard talks about something big is happening soon," Athena shrugged. "How's that helpful Athena," Ron asked. "If Reg doesn't agree with him, maybe I can write something to him and get him to let us in on information," Athena suggested. "How would he know," Hermione asked. "I don't know. Just thought maybe he would. I usually stay up in the room, but sometimes Mrs. Black will have me locked away somewhere when she has guests over, doesn't want them to know a child lives there," Athena answered. "Maybe one of his friends had information and that's how he knew," Athena added in.

"Maybe." "Harry, what did dad want," Ron asked. "Right! So, Sirius Black is a loyal follower of Vold- you-know-who. They think he's trying to find me," Harry answered. "Sorry Ron, doesn't look like you're getting that free year after all," Athena said. "We'll just have to make sure Harry's safe," Ron said. "We'll all be there for you Harry," Hermione smiled, sympathetically setting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to nap, wake me when we get there," Athena said, casting one last glance at the man sleeping before leaning against the seat and closing her eyes.

"What happened Athena?! Is it the people you live with," Hermione frantically questioned. "What are you on about?" "Her neck! Look at those scars! It's like they whipped the side of her neck," Hermione said. "Oh no no! I had a rash over the summer, itched to hard," Athena said. She could tell by the looks she got, no one believed her but they didn't push it farther. She leaned back into her seat, covering her neck with her robes and drifting to sleep, dreaming of what was to come for the school year.

The train jolting to a stop woke Athena up. The lights went out and Ron whimpered "something's moving out there!" "Maybe someone's coming aboard," Harry reasoned. "In the middle of nowhere," Hermione asked, looking into the dark hall. The room got cold, colder than Athena had ever felt before. A hooded, black figure emerged and Athena felt all her happy memories of Hogwarts slowly disappear when there was suddenly a bright silvery light.

There was a thud and the lights came on. "Harry! Harry," Hermione cried out. They kneeled around him while the man checked on him. They set Harry onto the seats and he began to stir. "Harry? Are you alright," Ron asked. "Yeah, what happened," he asked, sitting up. "A dementor. They're looking for Sirius Black. Have some chocolate, you'll feel better," the man said, handing Hermione, Ron and Harry a chocolate square. Once he got to Athena, he paused, staring at her and taking in her appearance before handing her a square and declaring her was going to talk to the driver.

Athena stared at the chocolate before quickly eating it. "Who screamed," Harry asked. "Huh," Athena asked. "Who was screaming? I heard it," Harry explained. "Nobody screamed Harry, you fainted," Hermione explained. "I heard, forget it, it was nothing," Harry said. The train began moving again and they settled into an uncomfortable silence that Athena fell asleep too. For the rest of the ten minute ride she dreamed that it'd be a normal year.

"No, I'm sorry, just tired. If he's one of the worst prisoners, I'm not sure I want to know anything about who I could possibly be related too," Athena admitted. They were getting ready to leave. Athena had been up all night and she couldn't wait to sleep on the train. "Harry, could I talk to you for a moment," Mr. Weasley asked, calling Harry over. "I'll be back guys."

"What do you think this year will be like," Hermione asked. "I don't know. Who do you think will take Lockhart's place," Athena asked. "I hope it's not someone as loathsome as him. That man was horrible," said Ron. Hermione's face flushed a light pink. "It's alright Mione, we can't help who we fancy," Athena teased. "Oh be quiet," Hermione said. "Hopefully this year is a good year. I don't know how I'll survive if another thing happens. First the stone, then the chamber," Ron complained. "At least Harry's safe, right? I mean, there's been nothing major about you-know-who coming up," Athena said. "You said you had something," Hermione said. "Wait until we're on the train with Harry," Athena said.

"Wait for me for what," Harry asked. "I'll tell you on the train. We're getting ready to leave," Athena said. "What did dad want," Ron asked. "Train. C'mon, the cars are waiting outside," Harry said, leading the way. They had three cars outside and Athena was in a car with the twins while Hermione, Ron and Harry were in a car. "So Athena, how'd you sleep," George asked. "Didn't. Little annoying with Crookshanks hissing at Ron's door all night," Athena answered. "Ron's really mad at Crookshanks," Fred said. "Me too," Athena said. They spent the rest of the car ride talking about this and that until they got to the train station and went through the barrier.

They sat in a compartment with an man who was asleep against the window. "Do you smell that," Athena asked. "No, what is it," Harry asked. "I smell chocolate. The smell's really strong," Athena said. "I can't, can you Ron," Hermione asked. "No, sounds really good though," Ron answered. "Hm, well, the thing I've got to tell you about is about you-know-who," Athena said. "Wait, what about him," Ron asked pointing to the man. "He's asleep. So I heard Reg, the man I live with, he was talking with someone about you-know-who. Apparently he doesn't agree with what he's doing," Athena said. "Really? Did he mention anything helpful," Harry asked.

"Not really. Just that he's heard talks about something big is happening soon," Athena shrugged. "How's that helpful Athena," Ron asked. "If Reg doesn't agree with him, maybe I can write something to him and get him to let us in on information," Athena suggested. "How would he know," Hermione asked. "I don't know. Just thought maybe he would. I usually stay up in the room, but sometimes Mrs. Black will have me locked away somewhere when she has guests over, doesn't want them to know a child lives there," Athena answered. "Maybe one of his friends had information and that's how he knew," Athena added in.

"Maybe." "Harry, what did dad want," Ron asked. "Right! So, Sirius Black is a loyal follower of Vold- you-know-who. They think he's trying to find me," Harry answered. "Sorry Ron, doesn't look like you're getting that free year after all," Athena said. "We'll just have to make sure Harry's safe," Ron said. "We'll all be there for you Harry," Hermione smiled, sympathetically setting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to nap, wake me when we get there," Athena said, casting one last glance at the man sleeping before leaning against the seat and closing her eyes.

"What happened Athena?! Is it the people you live with," Hermione frantically questioned. "What are you on about?" "Her neck! Look at those scars! It's like they whipped the side of her neck," Hermione said. "Oh no no! I had a rash over the summer, itched to hard," Athena said. She could tell by the looks she got, no one believed her but they didn't push it farther. She leaned back into her seat, covering her neck with her robes and drifting to sleep, dreaming of what was to come for the school year.

The train jolting to a stop woke Athena up. The lights went out and Ron whimpered "something's moving out there!" "Maybe someone's coming aboard," Harry reasoned. "In the middle of nowhere," Hermione asked, looking into the dark hall. The room got cold, colder than Athena had ever felt before. A hooded, black figure emerged and Athena felt all her happy memories of Hogwarts slowly disappear when there was suddenly a bright silvery light.

There was a thud and the lights came on. "Harry! Harry," Hermione cried out. They kneeled around him while the man checked on him. They set Harry onto the seats and he began to stir. "Harry? Are you alright," Ron asked. "Yeah, what happened," he asked, sitting up. "A dementor. They're looking for Sirius Black. Have some chocolate, you'll feel better," the man said, handing Hermione, Ron and Harry a chocolate square. Once he got to Athena, he paused, staring at her and taking in her appearance before handing her a square and declaring her was going to talk to the driver.

Athena stared at the chocolate before quickly eating it. "Who screamed," Harry asked. "Huh," Athena asked. "Who was screaming? I heard it," Harry explained. "Nobody screamed Harry, you fainted," Hermione explained. "I heard, forget it, it was nothing," Harry said. The train began moving again and they settled into an uncomfortable silence that Athena fell asleep too. For the rest of the ten minute ride she dreamed that it'd be a normal year.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived to Hogwarts and someone had heard about Harry fainting, eliciting Malfoy to make a comment. "So is it true Potter? That you fainted," Malfoy said. Athena's lack of sleep and hunger mixing with her recent and one of the most painful transformations, with two claw marks running down her torso burning, Athena was extremely irritable. "Piss off Malfoy. Don't you have anything better to do than harass someone? Grow up," Athena snarled at him. "Thanks, but just ignore him Thena, he isn't worth your time," Harry said.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As I'm sure you've all seen after the train incident, we have dementors as a security measure for the school until Sirius Black is caught. They do not listen to excuses and cannot be outsmarted with invisibility cloaks or spells. They are simply here to catch Sirius Black but they will not listen to your reasons, so try to avoid them and steer clear of them. On a lighter note, we have two new teachers as Mr. Kettleburn has retired, our own Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will be the professor of Care of Magical Creatures," there was a round of applause before Dumbledore continued, "and Mr. R.J. Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts," another round of applause. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore said.

Athena ate more than the other three around her, still shoveling food in her mouth as Ron leaned in and whispered something. "Did you see how pissed Snape looked with Professor Lupin being announced," he asked. "He almost looked like he hated him more than he hates Harry," Athena said through her potatoes. "Maybe they went to Hogwarts together. We already know he went to Hogwarts with your dad," Hermione said.

"Maybe. Did they starve you at home," Harry asked Athena as she began to scoop more potatoes on her plate. "Sorry," she muttered, pushing the plate away, "haven't eaten all day. Maybe Snape is just getting mad about not being able to get the spot," Athena suggested. "He has been pining after it since before we got here," Hermione agreed. Athena could smell something odd. Ron lifted his cup and the smell got stronger. Athena knocked the cup out of his hand. "Athena," he shrieked. "Sorry," she said. She noticed Fred and George's looks of disappointment. "I'm off to bed," she said, jumping up from her seat and leaving.

The next day classes were to begin. The first on the list was Hagrid's class. The group of friends were sitting at breakfast, getting ready to leave for class. "Don't be down Harry! I'll be here with you, I couldn't get anyone to sign my Hogsmeade slip either," Athena said. "Sorry Athena, I don't mean to be like this, it just sucks," Harry groaned. "Yep, at least we get to to Hagrid's class! Let's go see what he'll introduce us to this time," Athena beamed. She felt better now that she was at Hogwarts, where her friends were. She could eat the right amount and rest in a comfortable bed. Things were looking good so far.

"Wait until my father hears who they've got teaching us." Draco Malfoy. Of course Athena already knew that he was there, she could sense him before she could see him. "Shut it Malfoy," Harry hissed. "Or what," Draco asked, taking a threatening step forward. "Leave him alone Malfoy. Quite being a prat," Hermione said. "Look, he's got Mudbloods defending him," he sneered. Before anyone could react to the words coming out of Malfoy's mouth, Athena had already hauled off and punched him. He stumbled backwards as Pansy Parkinson began shrieking, "how dare you do that you disgusting-" "alright class. Attention this way- er what happened to your face Malfoy," Hagrid asked.

Half of the class began snickering, while the other began shouting out different variations of the story. "Calm down, calm down! I asked Malfoy," Hagrid shouted. "Nothing my father won't hear about," Draco sneered. "Very well, very well. Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Now to open the books, I suspect you've already figured it out, you stroke the spine," Hagrid instructed. "How would someone suspect that?! I'm not sitting around all day thinking, 'I wonder if this book would like to be stroked,'," Malfoy said loudly. Athena could see Hagrid's confidence dropping and felt her anger growing.

She moved to the back of the group and started looking into the woods catching bits and pieces of the lesson. "Hippogriffs are proud." "Be careful, you've got to bow." "Who'd like to go first." "Harry? Wonderful!" but Athena was distracted by the sight of a large jet-black dog in the distance but was distracted by Draco's yelling. "I'm dying! Oh it's kill me! It's killed me," he cried. "Class dismissed," Hagrid said, scooping Malfoy into his arms. Athena looked back to the woods, but the dog was gone.

Everyone had the same schedule, and while Harry was being told about his impending doom in Divination, Athena was thinking about the dog. Potions went the same way it did every year, with a little more bullying from Snape to Neville and they were finally in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Snape had a few choice and embarrassing words about Neville for Professor Lupin. Athena had the same reaction she had on the train with him. Something calming about him.

"Miss Black? Miss Black," Professor Lupin called. Athena snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Professor Lupin, what'd you say," she asked. He let out a small chuckle, "we've just demonstrated a boggart with Mr. Longbottom. We're forming a line," he said. Athena got in the line and watch Snape go from his dark clothed self to dressed in all sorts of dresses and robes, snakes to clowns, spiders to dogs until it was her turn. Athena hesitantly stepped forward, expecting her boggart to turn into the moon. Instead it turned into Walburga.

Professor Lupin jumped in front of her, locking the boggart away before anyone could see his and telling the class to collect their things. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Professor Lupin, may I talk to you," Harry asked. "Sure sure. Miss Black, I'd like to have a conversation with you later too. I'll look for you," he said. "Yes professor."

Classes were over for the day and Athena went to the common room. She was sitting on the couch reading a book when Harry came back in. "Harry! Hey, instead of Hogsmeade I wanted to check something, could you help," Athena asked. "Sure, what is it?" "Well Reg told me about secret tunnel-" "like the chamber of secrets," he asked. "No no, no Basilisks," Athena reassured him. "Sure," he agreed. Something seemed to be bothering Harry, every time he was by the windows he'd look outside. "Are you okay," Athena asked, regaining his attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've got some homework to do though, so I'll see you in a bit," Harry said, leaving her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena had been avoiding Professor Lupin for almost a month. The day after tomorrow the school would be headed to Hogsmeade. She was the last to his class and the first to leave. If he asked her to stay after, came up with an excuse.

"He's repeated the question three times Crabbe, it's not that hard," Athena snapped. They were in the last class of the day, which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Miss Black," Professor Lupin warned. "Mr. Crabbe, if you do not know the answer, I can simply call on another student," Professor Lupin said. "Mr. Malfoy, how about you help your friend out," he said. "What was the question," Draco said. Athena dropped her head onto the table with a thud before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Athena, wake up." Athena let out a pained groan from her stiff body and opened her eyes. She was still in class and it was beginning to get dark. "Professor Lupin! I'm so sorry! I don't usually sleep in class I- what time is it," she asked panicked. "Relax, everyone just went to the Great Hall for dinner. I wanted to speak with you finally," he said. "I can't, really I can't! I've got to eat and do my homework," she said, collecting her things and rushing out the door before stopping. "Professor, what's for homework tonight?" "Reading. Don't worry if you haven't got it Athena, we'll go over it briefly in class tomorrow," he gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Athena ran to her room and dumped her stuff onto her bed before rushing off to dinner. Harry and Ron laughed at her panicked expression as she sat down scarlet faced. Dumbledore was in the middle of a speech. "What's got you so red," Fred whispered. "I slept through class," Athena said. "So," George mumbled. "She's been asleep this whole time. She just got up," Ron explained. Fred and George laughed. "Shut up," Athena said, scooping a bunch of food on her plate. "Sometimes, I don't know who eats more, Ron or you," Hermione said.

Athena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry, am I disgusting you," Athena asked, shoving more food in her face in an animalistic way to annoy her friend. The trio laughed at her. "No not at all," Hermione laughed, handing her a napkin. "Which class did you fall asleep in," George asked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered for her. "I tried waking you up, Professor Lupin told me to leave you," Ron said. "Really? Why," Athena asked. "Dunno, just said that sleeps important and to leave you," Ron shrugged. Athena stayed quiet for the rest of dinner before following a group of people and discreetly slipping out.

Athena slipped as deep into the forest as she could before coming across a centaur. "Miss Black," he greeted. His name was Victory. "Hi Victory," she said. There was a large tree with roots sticking out of the ground that formed a small nook that Athena would sit in. Athena had managed to keep her condition a secret for three years. The first time she'd come out to the forest and transformed, Victory had helped keep her away from Hagrid's hut and the Hogwarts ground were people could see her. He'd always leave her while she transformed, giving her privacy was the least he could do given her condition, then once the screaming stopped, he'd come back and it was almost like playing tag.

"How's this month been? How's Hagrid's teaching," Victory asked. Most of the creatures were friends of Hagrid. "Good, good. He's in a bit of trouble about Buckbeak, damned Malfoys. We're all working on ways to help defend his case," Athena said. "The creatures of the forest and Hagrid thank you for all the kindness you all have shown us," Victory said. "I thank you for your help Victory. You make each month more bearable, it's the least I can do for the kindness the creatures here show me. I'll see you in a few minutes," Athena said.

The pain hit instantly and she curled into a ball, clawing at her skin. After a torturous transformation, her clothes were ripped beside her and she was now padding across the forest as a wolf, but she could smell another one coming. Athena saw the wolf, he was bigger than her, not by much, but bigger nonetheless. She knew it was a male. She attempted to go around him but he blocked her. The centaur was there, leading her through the forest along with the wolf.

They trudged through the forest and Victory started a game of tag. Eventually Athena ended up in the edge of the forest, Hogwarts just insight. She was alone and she started changing back, her bones shrinking, the hair disappearing. She grabbed the blanket and bag she left with clothes in it and quickly dressed, rushing into the building for breakfast. Everyone looked almost as exhausted as Athena. "What happened," Athena asked. "What do you mean 'what happened?'. He was here, in the building," Ron said. "Who was?" "Sirius Black! Where have you been," Hermione snapped. "Right, sorry."

The day dragged on and Hermione was in a mood all day. Athena decided she was going to talk to Professor Lupin after class, but he wasn't there. "Turn to page 394," Snape said in an icy voice. "Werewolves" was all Athena heard. Snape said something about Hermione being a know-it-all, but Athena was focused on the page she'd flipped to. Snape began going over the text, but Athena already knew about werewolves, so she didn't pay much attention. "Ms. Black, perhaps I'm annoying you," he said. "Sorry Professor, it's just we aren't this far yet," Athena said. Snape ignored her comment and assigned the homework. Two rolls of parchment on how to identify and kill a werewolf.

Athena wiped her eyes quickly and bit her tongue to keep from reacting. "Are you okay Athena," Hermione whispered to Athena. "Yeah, just tired is all." Athena sat, waiting for Snape to dismiss the class, which didn't take long. "Due Monday morning," he announced as the class left.


	5. Chapter 5

After Friday, Athena had locked herself in her room for the weekend, forgetting her plans with Harry. Hermione had whispered something to Ron and Harry as Athena walked ahead and they'd barely talked at all over the weekend break and during classes all day Monday. They were now in Defense Against the Dark Arts hoping it was Professor Lupin who walked through and not Professor Snape.

"Afternoon class! Sorry about my absence on Friday. Glad to see you all again, how was the substitute," Professor Lupin asked, walking in. Complaints began at once and once he'd finally calmed the class down, he picked one person to tell him what happened. "He assigned us work on something we weren't due to study yet," Seamus complained. "Did anyone tell him that," Professor Lupin asked. "Hermione tried to, but he wouldn't listen!" "Okay, okay. You don't have to do the essay, but out of curiosity, what did he assign it on," he asked.

Hermione answered. "He wanted two rolls of parchment explaining how to identify werewolves and how to kill them." Professor Lupin looked around the class, his eyes stopping on Athena, who in turn, dropped eye contact. "Well, you don't have to do that assignment. Now open your books to where we left off last and we'll continue," he said, going to his desk.

All of class Athena kept her head down and when everyone was leaving, she stayed behind. "Professor Lupin," she said quietly, "can we talk." "Of course Ms. Black, what's on your mind," he asked. "I was just wondering if I could asked you something?" He gestured for her to have a seat. "How're you feeling," she asked. "I'm better. How about you? After all that sleep," he said. "Better. Um, I was wondering how you got your scars," she said quickly adding, "I'm sorry, that was insensitive. I-" "the same way you've gotten yours Ms. Black. Very strange that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would allow you to be in the forest at transformation," he said.

Athena's face went bright red. "I didn't tell them. How long have you known," Athena asked. "I suspected it for a while, but the first full moon was my confirmation," he explained. "On the train, did you recognize me from somewhere," Professor Lupin cleared his throat. "Do you know why Professor Snape set the essay," he asked. "He doesn't like you. I noticed it at the sorting, when Professor Dumbledore announced you were working here. He hate so much rage in his eyes. I'd assume it was to make you feel worse about this, knowing your students know how to kill you," Athena said. "Yes, that was my guess as well. He makes me a potion to make me less dangerous when I transform. I still have my brain so I know what I'm doing. I can sleep in her on my couch in my office and wait it out."

"But someone was out there with me last night," Athena gave a quizzical look. "Yes. Once I figured out you weren't in the house, that you were going off into the forest, I couldn't have forgive myself if something happened to you or anyone else, so last night I went out and followed you around, distracting you from attacking yourself and others, but then I saw Victor-" "Victory-" "right, Victory. This potion is something very complex that Snape, unfortunately, is very good at making. He wanted me exposed as a werewolf. I thought about getting extra, but if he knew there was another here, he'd track them down and make their life miserable," he explained.

"So what does this have to do with recognizing me," Athena asked. "You look just like him. Like your father," he said quietly. "You knew my father," Athena gaped. The professor nodded his head. "How- how did you know who I was?" "You said something on the train, about a Reg and living with a vile woman. Then I saw you and you look just like him. I thought it was a mere coincidence, but your boggart was her. He was scared of her as well." "Professor Lupin, is this a bad time," Professor McGonagall asked, knocking on the door. "Not at all. Ms. Black, we can continue this conversation later," he said. "Wait, no! Yes Professor, this is a bad time," Athena snapped at Professor McGonagall.

Professor Lupin tried to hold in a snicker and Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Athena. Athena snatched her book off the desk and left stormed out of the room. "Thanks for nothing Professor Lupin," she shouted. She could hear the laughter as she walked down the hall, bumping into Draco Malfoy. "Watch it," he barked. Athena tried stepping around him and Crabbe blocked her way. "Move." "No fight to put up today," Draco asked. She looked at his arm wrapped in a bandage. She grabbed the bandage and felt a hand squeeze her wrist. "I know you've been sneaking out Black. I'm going to find out why and once I do, you're out of the school," he spat, releasing her wrist and walking away.

Athena was staring out the window thinking Draco's words over in her head when Ron stepped in front of her. "Shit! God Ron, you scared me. What's up," Athena asked. "Hermione wanted me to get you. She's in the library, said she found something out about Sirius that could help us make sure Harry's safe," Ron said. He seemed so distant. Any conversations Athena tried having were cut short by him. He was walking faster than she was, almost like leading her to the library, leading to her downfall. "Where is she," Athena asked once they got in the library. "C'mon," Ron said, not checking if she was following. She found Harry and Hermione standing by a bookshelf looking around. "Hey, what'd you guys find," Athena asked. No one answered, she looked between them. "Guys, what's wrong? How bad is the information," Athena tried again. Finally Harry cleared his throat.

"We know Athena, we know you're a werewolf," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena's heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. "What're you talking about," she asked trying to keep her voice level. "Oh come on Athena! I honestly don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner," Hermione said. "What makes you say that?" "Your disappearing lined with the full moon, all the outbursts you had, on the train when you were able to smell the chocolate in Professor Lupin's pocket and how exhausted you were," Hermione said.

"You didn't know about Sirius Black. You were the only one who didn't," Ron said. Athena stayed silent, taking in all of their expressions. Ron had a look of fear on his face along with one of anger. Athena couldn't blame him for being scared, any of them, they were taught to hate them. Taught that they were just as bad a dementors, only dementors were employable when people knew what they were. Harry looked pitiful and Hermione was clearly upset.

Athena gripped her book tightly and turned, leaving them. No one protested, no one tried to stop her. They were scared of her, disgusted with her and Athena couldn't blame them. She hated her too. She went to the common room and began her homework and waited for the whispers and looks to start. For people to begin to make comments to her, but nothing happened that day, or the next. For a week Athena sat in anxiety, laying awake all night but nothing happened. She was late to Defense Against the Dark Arts everyday and would leave just before class was dismissed. She began sleeping through the class.

Ron, Harry and Hermione hadn't made an effort to talk to Athena, nor did she. She avoided them at any cost, switching seats with people or not working in class when it was groups. Now it was Friday and she was asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her mind playing a scene of her hurting the people she cared so deeply for, the ones who would've called her family days ago. She opened her eyes to find the classroom empty and Professor Lupin sitting at his desk going over homework.

She quietly got out of the seat and scooped up her belongings. Just as her door was on the door he spoke. "Ms. Black, glad you could join us back to the land of the awake. Come sit so we can talk." She walked to his desk and stood in front of it. "Please have a seat," he smiled. "I'm okay," she said. "Is everything okay with you," he asked, offering her a piece of chocolate. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, declining the chocolate. "You've been awfully lonely this week." "Is there a reason I'm here Professor or can I leave," Athena asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry for the small talk. How have you been really? I know that it's been a week, but sometimes are harder than others," he questioned. "I'm fine. I've got homework to do, can I go now?" "Does that include the stuff for my class I have assigned or are you avoiding this class as much as possible," Professor Lupin asked. "I didn't know there was homework," Athena muttered. "How could you if you've been asleep? That's why I asked if everything is okay. I know you live with Walburga and I know how she can be. I'd guess she didn't take to well with you being sorted into Gryffindor," he asked. "Didn't say anything really. Something about me being to much like my father, I didn't really read the letter. Just burned it," Athena shrugged.

Professor Lupin smiled at that. "I wanted to continue our conversation from the other day," he said. "You'll tell me who my father is," Athena asked quickly. "I don't know it wise to tell you his name just yet. I can tell you more about him, if you'd like, and once I'm done, I'll tell you if you'd like," Professor Lupin offered. "Um sure," Athena said, sitting across from him. "What do you want to know," he asked. "Do I really remind you of him," Athena asked. "So much. Not just in the looks either, you've got his attitude," he answered. Athena's face turned red at the thought of her outburst towards the professors. She took interest in the floor.

"I'm sure you heard my laughter. Got myself in trouble for that. Athena, your father, he was always in some sort of trouble, but he was loyal and kind when it mattered. One of the bravest people too, always making sure the people around him were safe, willing to sacrifice himself to keep friends and family safe," Professor said. "You cared a lot about him, didn't you," Athena asked. "More than he knew," he said softly. Athena gave him a sympathetic smile. "Family meant everything to him. It wasn't about blood, it was about loyalty. Hogwarts was his home more than his own home was. Some of the students and professors were better family to him than his own. His mother hated him for being in Gryffindor, for not following the family."

"He blamed himself for the road his brother took," Professor Lupin said. Athena's eyes lit up, "brother? Who was his brother!" "His brother's Regulus Black. No one at home ever told you that he was your uncle? Walburga is your grandmother," Professor Lupin asked, though his face was neutral, as if he had been expecting this. "Wait, what? How could Walburga be that awful to someone who's family? I mean the things she has said about him are terrible," Athena said. "That's Walburga for you," he said. "So then who's my dad," Athena asked. "Your dad is Sirius Black."

Athena began laughing, "Professor Lupin-" "Athena, I'm being truthful, your dad is Sirius Black. I'm sorry that this is the person you know him as, but it's the truth," Professor Lupin said. Anger surged through her body. "Not a single person thought it wise to give me this information?! To tell me my father was an escaped prisoner! I don't even know why the bastard was in Azkaban! I could have used this information to protect people I cared about professor and now that same person I'd give my life for hates me. All of them do," Athena raged. "Athena, I'm sorry that no one told you this information just as I am sorry that this is person you have to know him as."

"That doesn't make any sense at all, him putting family above anyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to catch up on." Athena left Professor Lupin at his desk. She rushed down the hallway with tears stinging her eyes. She'd never felt more enraged and betrayed in her life. She had to tell Harry this information. She set off to find them.


	7. Chapter 7

She found Harry in the common room doing his homework. "Harry, can I talk to you," Athena asked. "I'm busy," he muttered, writing something. "But Harry-" "Harry, what's going on," Hermione asked. "I need to talk to you Harry, it's important," Athena said again. Ron came over and pulled Hermione and Harry away, telling them it was something urgent. "Later," Athena asked, but they were already on the other side of the portrait.

Athena went up to her room, pulling out a roll of parchment and writing a letter to Regulus.

_"Dear Regulus,_

_Why did no one tell me? What was so awful about me knowing who my father is when Walburga seems to think I'm exactly like him, though maybe she's worse than he is with her superiority complex. I expected Walburga to be so hateful towards me, to with hold information about me seeing as she's a pompous ass, but I would have never guess you to be the same way._

_You were always so kind to me, sending Kreacher to give me extra food on the days I needed it, talking me through every full moon and telling me I was going to be okay, sitting with me after I transformed back, talking me through the pain I felt as you cared for the wounds I'd cause. Teaching me to read and write when I was a little kid. I would only guess that I now know why you look at me with such remorse. It wasn't about me, it was about my father. My father and the guilt you feel. I can only assume you were once just as cold-hearted as Walburga._

_You were a friend to me when I had no one but you never told me we were related. I was left to believe that I had no family left and that I was some burden that appeared on Walburga's steps one night._

_All this being said, I still hope all is well with you._

_From,_

_Athena._

_P.s. Walburga, since I know you'll read this, you're a foul git with no ideas for yourself. You're a sad, pathetic excuse of a witch."_

Athena read the letter a few times before giving it to her owl and sending it off. She looked at the trunk that she'd been using for three years, reading the initials on it. 'S.B.' The looks of anger and fear on her friends faces flashed in her eyes. The years of abuse she endured from Walburga and the betrayal from Regulus, the rage of knowing her father chose crime over her, the harassment from Malfoy and the essay Professor Snape tried to assign all came back to her. Her body felt as though it were drained of all it's blood and the only thing coursing through her was rage and betrayal, sorrow and hatred. It felt as if the pain of every full moon the past six year was in her body at once and it erupted.

It was as if she'd blacked out having a fit. When she opened her eyes and looked around, all of her stuff was thrown around her area of the room, she'd ripped the curtains hanging around her bed and there was shattered glass where the small mirror sat on her wardrobe. She made her way up many set of stairs, running into Pansy Parkinson.

"Awe, someone's been crying," Pansy said, faking a sad face. "Leave me alone," Athena said, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Or what? You'll hit me like you hit Draco," Pansy sneered. "I just might. Stick around and find out," Athena said, a hint of warning in her voice. "I've got better things to do than be threatened," Pansy said, pushing into Athena as she walked past. Athena continued her trek up to the Astronomy tower. She was thankful it was empty and sat with her feet handing off the edge.

All the information she had gotten flashed through her mind. "He cares about his family. They mean the most to him." "Sirius Black is your father." Athena looked up and saw the large black dog again. She got up, running down the stairs, smashing into Harry and causing them both to fall, rolling down some of the stairs. "Athena! Just the one I was looking for," he said. Athena sidestepped him and tried stepping away until he stepped in front of her. "I'm busy," Athena said. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Can we talk please," he pleaded. "I can't, I'm busy. Go talk to Ron or Hermione," she said coolly.

"Athena, c'mon. You were upset, I just wanted to make-" "-you should have thought of that when I needed to talk to you. I have to go," she hissed, running down the stairs and nearly colliding with Hermione and Ron. She glared and rushed past them, straight outside, searching for the dog.

She looked everywhere but found nothing. She remembered hearing Professor Trelawney talking about The Grim before scoffing at herself for believing it. She headed back to the common room and plopped herself on the couch in front of the fireplace. People whispered and stared at her. "She was the one screaming, wasn't she?" Athena heard Ron and Hermione arguing about their animals as they walked in. Their argument ended in a huff and Hermione stomping up the stairs and running back down the stairs.

"Athena! What the hell happened to the room!" "I don't know what you're talking about," Athena said, picking up a random book on the table and pretending to read it. "There's glass all over the bed! What the hell happened," Hermione asked again. "Must've been a loose wolf or something," she said. "We need to talk. All of us," Hermione sighed. "I don't have anything to talk about Hermione." "Let's just leave her to herself," Ron said. "You've done that all week. If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and dinner is about to be served," Athena said, standing up stretching and dropping the book on the ground.

"Blimey Athena! What happened," Ron asked. Athena's shirt had rose when she bent over to pick up the book revealing a particularly nasty scar on her back. She stood quickly, pulling her shirt down. "Nothing of your concern Ron," Athena hissed at him. "Athena, we really do need to talk. It's important," Harry said. "I said the same words to you. I really need to eat, might have an episode if I'm hungry," Athena said, looking between all three of them.


End file.
